1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to data connectivity. More specifically, it relates to remote access connectivity for cellular tower site integration services.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cellular (or “cell”) site equipment periodically requires software and hardware upgrades to keep pace with constantly evolving technology. Currently, a cell site technician (or “integrator”) is dispatched to physically go to the cell site. During the software installation or upgrade process, the cell site technician is idle, waiting for the installation or upgrade to install. The process is largely inefficient with respect to the technician's time.
IT engineers that maintain large arrays of computers frequently access them remotely such as through remote desktop software. Remote desktop software allows the desktop of a remote computer to be displayed on a local computer. Some exemplary remote desktop protocols include:                Apple Remote Desktop Protocol (ARD)—an original protocol for Apple Remote Desktop on MacOS machines;        Appliance Link Protocol (ALP)—a Sun Microsystems-specific protocol;        HP Remote Graphics Software (RGS)—designed by Hewlett-Packard specifically for high end workstations;        Independent Computing Architecture (ICA)—designed by Citrix Systems;        PC-over-IP (PCoIP)—a protocol used by VMware;        Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP)—specific to MICROSOFT Windows;        SPICE (Simple Protocol for Independent Computing Environments)—remote-display system; and        X Window System (X11)—a cross-platform protocol mainly used for displaying local applications.        
A solution for the idle cell tower integrator is to have them upgrade the cell tower equipment remotely. That way they would not have to physically travel on-site and wait for the upgrade process to complete. Unfortunately, there are several problems with this solution. First, the cell tower equipment (such as that sold under the brand ERICSSON and NOKIA) is proprietary and highly secure. Therefore, it is not generally possible to load and run remotely accessible desktop software on the equipment itself. Even if the remote desktop software was enabled on the equipment, the upgrade process itself usually requires disconnection, reboot and thus an inherent loss of network connectivity. When the technician is onsite, they can re-establish the connection. However, from an administrative location, it may be difficult or impossible to reconnect remotely.
Because of the proprietary nature of the cell site equipment, the cell site integrator generally connects a portable computing device with the necessary administrative software for the onsite equipment upgrade. The portable computing device is connected via USB, Ethernet, serial, optical, or other wired connection to the onsite equipment. When the integrator is onsite, he or she executes the upgrade process, and subsequently “babysits” the equipment until the procedure is finished. The integrator often has no need for an Internet connection through this process.
If the integration was to run remotely, the Internet connection would likely be established by a 3G or 4G hotspot. However, during the upgrade process, the very tower that is transceiving the data for the 3g or 4G hotspot temporarily is disabled. The break in connectivity could lead to a failed upgrade process and result in a loss of service for the entire cell site.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a solution to give cell site integrators remote access to upgrade onsite equipment. In addition, there is a need for a solution to provide robust, wireless remote desktop connectivity at cell sites. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.